Ende
by Duffy Supernova
Summary: OS - SPOILER Staffel 5. Spielt nach 5x11, inspiriert durch die jüngsten Ereignisse und den Trailer für's Finale. / Mordred, Morgana und ihre Armee sind bis ins Innerste Camelots vorgedrungen und stehen Arthur und Merlin gegenüber. Es scheint keinen Ausweg mehr zu geben, als Morgana nur noch wenige Augenblicke davon entfernt ist sie beide zu töten.


**Titel:** Ende  
**Autor: **Duffy  
**Rated:** P12  
**Summary:** OS - SPOILER Staffel 5. Spielt nach 5x11, inspiriert durch die jüngsten Ereignisse und den Trailer für's Finale. / Mordred, Morgana und ihre Armee sind bis ins Innerste Camelots vorgedrungen und stehen Arthur und Merlin gegenüber. Es scheint keinen Ausweg mehr zu geben, als Morgana nur noch wenige Augenblicke davon entfernt ist sie beide zu töten.  
**Notes:** Nachher beginnt der Anfang vom Ende. Der erste Teil des Finales kommt und alle halten mich bereits für geistesgestört. Ich musste diesen OS noch schnell posten, bevor die Folge kommt. Wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten.  
**Feedback:** Verteile gratis Taschentücher zum Finale als Dankeschön! Freue mich über Eure Meinungen.

* * *

**Ende**

"Arthur, was auch immer sie Euch erzählen werden, was auch immer passieren wird...bitte ändert nicht Eure Meinung über mich."

Merlin stand plötzlich ganz dicht vor ihm. Beinahe hätte er den Atem seines Dieners an seinem Ohr spüren können, als Merlin leise zu ihm sprach. "Merlin, lass den Quatsch, was sollte denn...?"

"Emrys...endlich kreuzen sich unsere Wege."

Arthur erstarrte für einen Moment, als er Morgana durch die schwere Tür des Thronsaals treten sah. Ihr schwarzes Kleid flatterte hinter ihr über den Boden. Merlin schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete langsam aus. Schweigend drehte er sich um und kehrte Arthur den Rücken zu.

"Morgana, Mordred...hast Du mich also doch verraten." Seine Stimme war ruhig, die Worte hingen schwer in der Luft. Für einen Moment starrten die beiden jungen Männer sich an. Jeder sah auf sein Gegenüber hinab. Mordred grinste. "Dein Misstrauen in mich schien wohl letzten Endes doch berechtigt gewesen zu sein."

Merlins Gesichtszüge spannten sich an. "Du wiest ihn nicht töten. Ich werde Dich aufhalten. Und wenn es mein eigenes Leben kostet." "Fein, Emrys!" Morgana spuckte ihm den Namen regelrecht vor die Füße. "Stürz Dich selber in den eigenen Tod. Dann bin ich Dich los. Für immer." Hasserfüllt blickte sie ihn an. Das Kinn energisch vorgeschoben trat sie langsam auf ihn zu.

"Was soll das?", ertönte Arthurs laute Stimme hinter Merlins Rücken, als dieser sein Schwert hervor zog und an Merlin vorbei trat. Fast im gleichen Moment flog er nach hinten und wurde mir dem Rücken gehen die Wand am Ende des Saals gedrückt. Morgana kam mit erhobener Hand und ausgestrecktem Arm auf ihn zugeschritten. Das Schwert fiel scheppernd zu Boden. "Nanana, nicht so hastig, Arthur." Es klang fast schon lieb. Wie der Tadel gerichtet an ein kleines Kind. Mit vorgeschobenen Lippen schüttelte sie langsam ihren Kopf. Für einen kurzen Moment leuchteten ihre Augen golden auf. Arthur schrie auf, als sich ihm der Hals zuschnürte.

"Hört auf!", schrie Merlin und wollte auf Arthur zustürmen, wurde aber zurückgehalten. Obwohl ihn niemand berührte, was es als würde er zurückgezogen. Als er sich umdrehte stand Mordred regungslos mit ausgestrecktem Arm da. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Morgana wand den Blick von Arthur. Im gleichen Moment wurde aus seinem Schreien nur noch ein leichtes Stöhnen. Merlin blickte zwischen Morgana und Mordred hin und her. "Ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten!" Merlins Stimme war tief. Für einen Augenblick sah er zu Arthur. Immer noch hielt Morgana ihn mit der Magie an der Wand. Er konnte den Schrecken in seinen Augen erkennen, als Arthur zu Mordred sah. Der Blick entging Mordred nicht. Er zog den Kragen seines  
Hemdes soweit runter und zur Seite, bis das schwarze Triskelensymbol auf seiner Brust zum Vorschein kam. "Ich bin ein Druide. Ich war es schon immer. Schon damals, als ihr mich gerettet habt." Er ließ dem Stoff wieder los und zog Merlin mit einem Ruck weiter zurück. Mordred lachte. "Ihr hattet einen Druiden als Ritter!" Sein Lachen wurde lauter, als er um Merlin herum ging. Kurz kreuzte sich sein Blick mit Morgana, als er neben ihr stehen blieb. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm hielt Arthurs Diener immer noch im Griff.

"Ich hatte Dir vertraut, Mordred!", presste Arthur hervor. Deutlich konnte er die Kraft fühlen, die ihn an der Wand hielt. Von draußen drangen die Laute und Schreie eines Kampfes herein.

"Was denn!? Hättet Ihr mir nicht getraut, wenn Ihr es gewusst hättet? Hättet Ihr keinen Druiden zum Ritter geschlagen?" Merlin beobachtete die Schadenfreude auf Morganas Lippen, wären siedie Anschuldigungen Mordreds gegen den König genoss.

"Du warst ein guter Ritter. Einer der loyalsten. Ich habe Dir mein Leben anvertraut. Ich hätte es nicht bereut, selbst, wenn ich es gewusst hätte." Arthur kniff die Augen zusammen, als eine neue Welle des Schmerzes ihn durchzuckte.

"Lasst ihn runter!", schrie Merlin. Morgana drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. "Sei ruhig, Emrys, Deine Zeit ist gekommen!"

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und Merlin prallte neben Arthur an die Wand. Sie beide rutschten unter Schmerzen auf den Boden.

"Wer...wer ist Emrys?", brachte Arthur mühsam hervor. Morgana blickte ihn an und lachte auf. "Was? Hat Merlin es Dir denn nie erzählt?" Gespielte Überraschung lag auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ach nein, natürlich nicht. Du hättest ihn ja sofort aufgehängt." "Wieso sollte ich Merlin töten wollen?" Arthur rieb sich mit der linken Hand über den schmerzenden Hals.

Morgana sah zu Mordred hinüber und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gemeinen Grinsen. "Nun, Mordred ist nicht der einzige Anhänger der Alten Religion unter Deinem Dach." Ihr Blick wanderte zu Merlin hinüber. "Nicht war, Emrys?"

Arthur sah Merlin mit weiten Augen an. "Merlin und Alte Religion? Sei nicht albern Morgana." Merlin hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Knöchel traten weiß vor Anspannung hervor.

"Tja Arthur, wer hätte das gedacht." Mordred trat auf Merlin zu und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. "Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass du zu weit gegangen bist!" "Merlin, was hast Du getan?" Arthur sah zwischen ihm und Mordred hin und her. "Hört nicht auf ihn!", wehrte Merlin hastig ab und versuchte aufzustehen, als Morganas Augen erneut aufleuchteten und ihn durch den Raum fliegen ließen. "Na los Emrys! Wehr Dich, mächtigster Zauberer aller Zeiten!", schrie sie voller Hass.

Arthur glaubte seinen Ohren und Augen kaum. Er hörte wie Morgana Merlin, seinen überaus loyalen Diener, der Zauberei bezichtigte. Er sah an Morgana vorbei, die ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Merlin lehnte halb sitzend an der Tür, wo er gelandet war. Mit zusammengepressten und zitternden Lippen erwiderte er den Blick seines Herrn. Arthur konnte eindeutig Wut in seinen Augen erkennen.

Entschlossen raffte Merlin sich hoch und trat Morgana gegenüber. Immer wieder schnellte sein Blick zwischen ihr und Arthur hin und her. Mordred richtete eine Hand auf Arthur und sofort gefror Arthur in jeder Bewegung.

"Ohne Dich ist Arthur ein Nichts!"  
"Ich werde ihn beschützen!"  
"Du hast keine Chance!" Morgana und Merlin schrien sich fast an.

Angespannt verfolgte Arthur den Streit der beiden, während Mordred ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Draußen verstummten nach und nach immer mehr der Schreie. Morganas Armee war zu stark gegen seine Ritter.

"Du kannst ihn nicht beschützen. Denn ohne Magie bist Du ein Nichts. Ohne Magie bist Du nicht mehr Emrys, sondern einfach nur Merlin. Ein gewöhnlicher Diener." Morgana grinste Merlin an und ging fast siegessicher auf ihn zu. "Du kannst mir meine Magie nicht nehmen.", raunte Merlin tief doch Morgana verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln. "Zu spät, ich habe sie schon." Sie zog eine dünne Kette hervor, die um ihren Hals hing. Unten hing ein kleiner Glasflakon dran, der aus ihrem Ausschnitt zum Vorschein kam. Es schien von innen heraus golden zu leichten. Wie die Augen.

Arthur bekam kaum Luft, als er das Schauspiel vor seinen Augen verfolgte, als Morgana einen scheinbar völlig verstörten Merlin in die Knie zwang. Mordred beobachtete Arthur immer noch und hielt ihn an seinem Platz auf dem Boden fest.

"Erst werde ich Dich töten..." Sie sah über ihre Schulter hinüber zu Arthur. "...und dann Dich. Und dann werde ich meinen rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem Thron einnehmen." Für einen Moment hing die Stille und die Drohung des Todes schwer in der Luft.

"Oooh dragon...", riss Merlins tiefe und laute Stimme plötzlich alle aus ihrer Starre. Morgana wirbelte zu Mordred herum. "Was tut er da?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an, während Merlin weiter die Worte nach oben schrie. "Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Mordred genauso irritiert und folgte Merlins Blick nach oben, doch dort war nichts.

Arthur nutzte den kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit Mordreds, stand auf und rannte zu Merlin hinüber. "Merlin, was soll das? Hör auf!" Er fasste ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. "Zurück!", raunte Merlin schließlich zu Arthur, als ihre Feinde sie wieder in den Blick nahmen. Merlin rappelte sich auf, als Arthur ihm auf die Beine half. Merlin drängte ihn an die Tür und stellte sich vor ihn.

"Du kannst ihn nicht retten! Diesmal nicht, nicht wie all die vielen Male in den letzten Jahren!" Morgana schüttelte den Kopf. Mordred stand dicht hinter ihr. "Los, tu es. Töte sie endlich!", drängte er sie. "Nein!", schrie Merlin zurück und im gleichen Moment splitterten die Fenster und ein Teil der Decke fiel hinab und verfehlte sie nur knapp.

"Aithusa!", entwich es Merlin und Morgana gleichzeitig überrascht, als sie alle nach oben schauten bevor ihn ein Feuerstrahl entgegen schoss. Merlin schubste Arthur zur Seite, stürzte auf Morgana zu und riss ihr die Kette mit dem Fläschchen vom Hals, als das Feuer Mordred und sie im Feuer einschloss.

"Arthur, kommt!", schrie Merlin über die knisternden Flammen Arthur zu und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. "Was geht hier vor?", wollte Arthur wissen und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen um sich vor dem Feuer zu schützen, doch Merlin ließ keine Zeit für Erklärungen als er ihn auf die Beine und hinter sich her zog. "Kommt, wir müssen hier weg!" Er rannte auf den weißen Drachen zu und versuchte die Schreie hinter ihnen auszublenden.

"Ist das ein Drache?" Arthurs Stimme klang fast panisch, als Merlin auf den weißen Rücken kletterte und ihm eine Hand entgegen streckte. "Ich erklär Euch alles später. Jetzt kommt!", drängte Merlin. "Was ist mit Gwen?", fragte Arthur schließlich. Merlin schüttelte langem  
den Kopf und presste erneut zitternd die Lippen aufeinander. "Dafür ist es zu spät."

Man sah, sie Arthur erschauderte. Er drehte sich um und sah zu dem kreisrunden Feuer hinüber, dass Morgana und Mordred verschlang, bevor er nach Merlins Hand griff und hinter ihm zum Sitzen kam.

* * *

"Danke.", flüsterte Merlin, als sie alle festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten und streichelte Aithusa über den Kopf. Das Graß war noch feucht vom Morgentau. Wenn Aithusa sie gerettet hatte, bedeutete es, dass Kilgarrah tot sein musste. Merlin wischte sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und verteilte damit den Ruß und Schweiß nur noch mehr. Nach wenigen Flügelschlägen war der Drache verschwunden.

Merlin drehte sich um. Arthur stand ihm gegenüber. "Du wusstest, dass das alles passieren würde." Es war keine Frage und Merlin nickte betroffen. "Ich hatte es geahnt.", antwortete er leise.  
"Gwen ist tot!", rief Arthur und riss sich wütend an der Rüstung. Merlin sah zu Boden und versuchte seinem wütenden Blick auszuweichen.  
"Wir sollten uns einen Unterschlupf suchen. Vielleicht...vielleicht können wir für eine Weile bei meiner Mutter unterkommen. Wenn wir uns beeilen sind wir in drei Tagen da." Er drehte Arthur den Tücken zu und begann zu laufen.

"Merlin!"

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Es war unvermeidbar.

"Das was Morgana gesagt hat...dass Du Emrys, der mächtigste Zauberer von allen bist..." Arthur sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Zwischen ihnen herrschte Stille. Keine bewegte sich oder sagte ein Wort, bis Merlin sich schließlich umdrehte.  
"Es tut nichts mehr zur Sache. Sie...hat mir meine Magie genommen. Ich bin nutzlos, ich kann Euch nicht mehr so beschützen, sie ich es sollte." Er hob die Kette hoch. Der Anhänger fehlte. "Ich bin ein normaler Mensch. Einfach nur Euer Diener. Ich habe meine Magie verloren." Für einen Moment sah man Tränen in seinen Augen. "Ihr könnt nun also mit mir kommen, oder mich verstoßen, weil ich unter Eurem Dach gezaubert habe." Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell  
vom erschöpften Atem. Beide sahen sich an und schwiegen, bis Arthur seinem Blick schließlich auswich. In der Ferne stand Camelot in Flammen.

"Du solltest Deine Magie wiederhaben.", meinte er und sah wieder zu Merlin hinüber. Überrascht sah dieser ihn an. "Ihr...seit nicht wütend auf mich?" Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das muss ich mir noch überlegen. Aber fürs Erste hast Du mich gerettet." Er sah erneut zu der brennenden Burg hinüber deren Rauch den Himmel schwarz färbte.

"Aber ich habe sie verloren.", sagte Merlin erneut und betrachtete sie leere Kette in seiner Hand.  
"Und ich habe sie gefunden. Sie ist die aus der Tasche gefallen, als wir...nun ja, als wir gelandet sind." Arthur holte den kleinen Flakon aus seinem Handschuh hervor und streckte es ihn Merlin entgegen.  
"Hier, nimm es. Was auch immer Du machen musst, damit es wieder funktioniert." Mit zitternder Hand griff Merlin danach. "Danke.", murmelte er leise.

Er drehte das Fläschchen in seiner Hand und betrachtete es. Seine Magie war klein, golden und leuchtete. Und er durfte sie behalten. Er blickte zu Arthur auf.

"Wir sollten nach Ealdor aufbrechen. Und dann erklär ich Euch die Sache mit dem Drachen und meiner Magie, das ist eine…" Merlin drehte sich um und versuchte sich am Stand der Sonne zu orientieren. „…das ist nämlich eine längere Geschichte."


End file.
